


Welcome to Altean Toys, how may I help you?

by icarusinflight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Secret Santa 2017, comic book store au, just fluffy fluff, keith works in a comic book store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: “Welcome to Altean Toys, please take a look around and do not hesitate to ask a staff member if you require assistance.”The one where Keith works in a comic book store, and the highlight of his day is when people ask him for comic recommendations. Which is just what Shiro came in looking for





	Welcome to Altean Toys, how may I help you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainkaltar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkaltar/gifts).



> This was written for captainkaltar.  
> You asked for a comic book store au, and I used to work in a comic book store so I _jumped_ at this prompt.  
>  This is mostly me shamelessly promo-ing good comics. All the examples I have used here are based on actual things that occurred at my store.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

When things get boring at the comic book story where Keith works – a place called _Altean Toys_ – he likes to spend the downtime losing himself down a Wikipedia hole.

He justifies it to himself as not wasting time as it’s practically just work research. He reads about some of the lesser known characters that they have stock for. It’s how he learnt about Echo’s stint as Ronin, how he found out that Jason Todd once had red hair, how he has a reasonable knowledge of Star Wars I-III even though he refuses to subject himself to those atrocities more than once – as endlessly entertaining as Ewan McGregor may be, he just will not subject himself to that again. He does occasionally youtube his highlights though – or search Tumblr for the gifs.

Today though, he’s reading the articles on Wynonna Earp. He’s watched season one since it dropped on Netflix, and he found it pretty enjoyable. It’ll be a while before season two is available, so he’s reading the Wikipedia article about it. It doesn’t sound like something he wants to actually pick up in comic form – the art seems not his style and besides, half of the charm is the actors and seeing the ridiculousness on the screen. Sometimes he does though – when he’d been doing research on Runaways he’d picked that up almost as soon as he’d read the premise. It’s lucky he has a 30% discount on stock, otherwise, he’d be broke af. As it is he’s pretty close – much closer than he’d like.

The door chime rings out when he’s about halfway through the article. He’s still reading the article when he hears Lance’s voice ring out.

“Welcome to Altean Toys, please take a look around and do not hesitate to ask a staff member if you require assistance.”

Keith keeps reading the article. There’s not much information on it though, so he opens up the IDW publishing link – maybe he can find more information there. He’s still reading it, not paying much attention to his surroundings – which is how Lance manages to surprise him – coming up behind him and flicking his bicep hard.

“Hey!” He turns to look at Lance, scowling, “what the flub man?”

They’re not allowed to swear at work, and Lance grins at the obvious self-censorship. It’s a bit of a struggle for Keith still, but he’s getting better and has only had a few slip-ups. He’s working hard at keeping this job after losing his last job at Garrison Records for taking a baseball bat and blocking the door off when someone had been shoplifting. It had seemed like a reasonable course of action at the time. For the record it also got them the records back – Warren had pulled all the merch out of his bag when Keith had refused to budge. But that hadn’t been good enough for Iverson. Luckily Coran had heard through the grapevine about Keith’s actions – and although he’d been clear that Keith was _not to do that_ – he’d been willing to give him a job.

“Did you see the god-of-a-man who just walked in?”

Keith raises an eyebrow at Lance who looks pointedly out past the counter.

Keith turns his attention out past the counter. When his eyes fall on the man currently standing looking at the manga he gets it – and _whoo boy_ he might kind of forgive Lance for flicking him.

Although that doesn’t stop him from stomping quick and hard on Lance’s foot in retaliation. Lance yelps in response, and Keith quickly yanks his attention back to the computer, not watching to see if the god of a man looked in their direction just because Lance cannot stay quiet.

When a reasonable amount has passed – not enough that Lance has stopped grumbling at him – but enough that any attention which had been drawn to them should have turned away – Keith asks, “Which god?”

“What?”

“Which god is he?” Keith replies, turning to look at Lance.

“Oh, umm,” Lance looks back at the god, and Keith who is trying to actually be _subtle here Lance_ does not, keeping his gaze – if not his attention – locked on the computer screen. “Hercules probably. Or maybe Chris Hemsworth Thor. He looks like if you were to trip and knock your head into his bicep that monster could knock you out.”

Keith very much doubts that, but then, the god-of-a-man looks down at the manga shelf and Keith can see the sharp line of his neck muscles, can see the bicep attempting to escape the sleeve and Jesus he’s not sure he could even wrap his hand around half of that.

Lance snorts beside him and Keith glares at him for a second before returning his attention back the article. The article was minimally informative – and he’s decided he can’t be bothered with the IDW page, so he clicks open the link to _The Sixth Gun_ instead. He’s behind on _The Sixth Gun_ – it’s a great series but it wrapped up last year and he’s still only about halfway through – so he has to be careful not to read too far and spoil it for him. He has the issues at home waiting for him – along with a tonne of other comics. His read pile is out of control.

“Excuse me.” The voice interrupts him from the Wikipedia summary, “can I get some assistance?”

Keith scowls automatically. Lance is standing at the other computer and would be more than willing to help the customer. He’s still scowling when he looks up to find god-man waiting for him.

“From me?” Keith asks dumbstruck.

“Unless you're busy?” The man says with a small smile.

Beside him Lance snorts and if Keith could reach him he’d stomp on his foot again. He sends a wish that Lance drops a heavy box on his foot soon. Let karma sort that one out.

“No, I’m not busy,” he replies, walking out from behind the counter, “what can I help you with?”

“I’m Shiro,” the man says instead of answering the question.

“Okay?”

“And you are?”

Doing my _job_ ,Keith wants to say. It usually annoys him when customers try to make conversation with him, but god-man is looking at him so earnestly that he indulges him, replying, “Keith.”

“Hi Keith.”

“So what can I help you with?” Keith asks again, holding back a sigh – already feeling exhausted from the interaction.

“Oh, yes – I wanted help buy a gift.” Man-god – no – Shiro says with a smile. God this man is way too smiley.

“Who is the gift for? What sort of things do they enjoy?” Helping people find gifts for people is actually one of Keith’s favourite things to do. It’s like a puzzle that he gets to tease apart – an if-then puzzle where if the person likes a, then they might like b. Keith feels the smile on his face in the anticipation of the task.

Shiro is watching him, and he seems to brighten up even further. Weirdo.

“It’s for a women I know.” Shiro says with a smile. Oh – probably a girlfriend – if it were a relative or friend he would probably say – maybe even a potential girlfriend. Keith refrains from rolling his eyes and Shiro continues, “I’d like to buy her something that’s female focused if possible. She doesn’t like stuff that’s too sad, and if it’s funny that would be good.”

Okay, Keith can work with that. There’s a lot there to work with. But he needs to narrow it down some.

“What sort of movies or TV shows does she like? And is she okay with adult content?”

“She enjoys a lot of sci-fi. I mean I guess maybe to adult content? Like swearing and nudity would be fine – but not… nothing _dark_. Like no Game of Thrones.”

Keith nods. “Yeah I get that.” He chews on his lip thinking over it. Sci-fi, female focused. This one is easy. “Okay, so I have a few options for you,” he says, the smile on his face easy now, “do you wanna come with?” he asks, already walking away down the aisle – assuming Shiro will follow.

“This,” he picks out the blue hardcover, “is one of my favourites.”

He hands it to Shiro. Shiro looks down at the cover in his hands – the book is wrapped in plastic – to protect it from getting damaged, and to stop customers from flicking through. When Shiro looks back to Keith his eyebrow is raised, “A breast, really?”

“Hey, the nipple is covered – it’s Facebook appropriate. Also, Saga is amazing. There’s a whole story about why that's the cover if you want to hear it. If you think that’s too much there’s the soft covers which is, well, a little less in your face. Still has the breastfeeding though.” Keith turns back to the shelves, dropping to kneel at the soft covers shelf.

“No, that’s okay, this will be fine.” Shiro’s words stop his search, and when Keith turns back to him he gives him a smile.

“Okay, cool,” Keith turns back to the hardcover shelf, “another one which might be of interest is Lazarus. It’s kind of set in a future dystopia where some people are more… advanced through modifications. It’s kind of a bit political, but I really enjoy it.” He looks at the cover fondly before handing it over to Shiro to look at.

Shiro turns the book over in his hands. Keith knows that the cover doesn’t really give much away about it, but he waits in silence for any questions Shiro might have.

“Looks good,” Shiro says, placing the book on top the Saga resting on his arm.

Cool, okay then. “Well I guess the last one I would recommend is Pretty Deadly. It’s by Kelly Sue Deconnick who is just amazing. The stories about–” Keith tries to think of how to explain it, “– I… it’s complicated. But trust me when I say it’s good. It’s a little sad, but so, so worth it.”

Keith searches the soft cover shelf before spotting the recognisable cover. He has these ones at home – even though he collected the individual issues when they came out. But Kelly Sue is amazing and so is Pretty Deadly – it’s worth having two copies. He takes a look at the beautiful cover once more before passing it over to Shiro, who inspects the back cover for a moment – not enough time to read the words there – but they’re only quotes anyway.

“Great.” Shiro looks back to him as he places the book on top of the pile, “I’ll take them.”

“What?” Keith startles, “all of them?”

Shiro nods at him. “Yeah they all sound great. I’m sure she’ll love them.”

Keith splutters at that. He always likes to give people three options if he can. That way they can choose themselves. But he’s never had anyone take all three before.

“Uhh, okay,” Keith says, still confused, “I guess just let me ring those up for you.”

He frowns as he puts the purchases through the checkout – the total is more than Keith would spend on comics for a month – and he works here. On the plus side his sales for the day will be through the roof – there’s no way Lance can outsell him after this transaction. He’ll be pissed that Keith got to serve the hot god-man and that he outsold him by a mile.

“Thanks for shopping at Altean Toys.” He says as he hands over the book bag – he’d thrown in a free Altean Toys bookbag – they were allowed to for anything over sixty dollars at their discretion – and Keith is definitely throwing it in for this one “come again soon.”

“I will,” Shiro says with another of his trademark smiles, before slinging the book bag over his shoulder, “thanks Keith.”

Keith watches him as he walks out the door, then watches on the security monitor as Shiro walks down the stairs.

Lance pokes him hard in the rib and Keith flinches away, turning to glare.

“Come again soon,” Lance mocks, his voice high and sounding nothing like Keith’s own.

“Shut up.” Keith slaps the back of his hand into Lance’s arm and Lance dances away.

“Oh I will,” Lance says, batting his eyelids – voice even higher this time, “thanks Keeeeith.”

“Shut up,” Keith mumbles, turning his attention back to the screen.

He opens his _The Sixth Gun_ tab again, ignoring Lance’s laughter beside him.

Fuck Lance, he was just being a good retail assistant – something Lance could do to learn from.

* * *

 

“Hello Keith.” The voice interrupts him from the article. He’s been searching for information on the graphic novel which inspired Atomic Blonde – _The Coldest City._ There’s not much information though. Atomic Blonde was amazing, but he’s been betrayed before by source material.

The voice sounds familiar, and when he looks up to find Shiro standing in front of the counter. “Hi, Shiro.”

“My friend really appreciated the books you chose,” Shiro says with a small smile, “I was wondering if you had any more recommendations?”

It’s been barely a week since the last time Shiro had been in and purchased all of Keith’s recommendations. He wasn’t sure he’d see him again at all – despite Shiro’s last words he’d just assumed that he wouldn’t be seeing the man again. Lots of people are just friendly. They do have their repeat offenders, and their regulars. He just hadn’t been expecting Shiro to return – certainly not so soon.

Shiro’s still waiting for Keith, so Keith kicks into action again.

“That’s good. Was there anything in particular your friend enjoyed?” He asks, walking slowly towards the hardcover and graphic novel section.

“She loved them all. I’d like to pick up the sequels if I can.”

“Okay.” Keith nods, heading towards the hardcovers. He grabs out the second Saga, the purple cover has a toddler-sized Hazel on it this time – a little less confrontational – although she is picking her nose. The second volume for Lazarus looks just as badass as the first one, and he hands that over too. When he grabs out the second volume of Pretty Deadly he hesitates, “Look, umm, I just wanted to say that I haven’t read this one. I’m sure it’s going to be great. But I just haven’t read it yet.”

“Is there a reason why you haven’t?” Shiro asks, watching Keith as he turns the graphic novel over in his hands.

“Just, haven’t got round to it you know? Working here you see a lot of good things to read. I have a lot of stuff on my read pile that I haven’t got round to.” Keith sucks on his lip, trying not to think of the too-tall pile of reading he has next to his bed.

“Yeah,” Shiro shoots him his trademark smile, “I get it.” Shiro holds out his hands for the graphic novel and adds it to the pile on his arm, “I’m sure she’ll love it still.”

Keith looks down at his hand when he feels his face flush a little. He’s being ridiculous – all Shiro is saying is that his friend – his most likely _girlfriend_ will probably enjoy the comic. But Shiro is so damn _earnest_ and nice – and yes most of their customers are nice – you don’t come into a place like Altean Toys to abuse the staff – but Shiro is just… _more so_.

“So, umm, do you want me to ring those up then?” Keith asks, when Shiro hasn’t moved, hasn’t said anything more to him – is just standing there smiling his stupid lovely smile at him.

“I might have a bit of a look around first.”

“Do you want me to hold those at the counter for you then?” Keith’s looking at the heavy books resting on his arm – he doesn’t look like they’re a problem for him – far from it, but it’s standard procedure to ask.

“Sure. I’ll bring them up.”

“It’s no problem, I can take them,” Keith says, reaching his hands out for the books. For a moment Keith thinks Shiro won’t hand them over, but then Shiro holds the books out for Keith. Keith slips his arm under the books, they’re heavy – not too heavy, but he needs to make sure he grabs them properly; if one were to slip from the pile and get and get damaged Coran would probably cry – and then it would come out of his salary. He’s just trying to get a firm grip on them, scoop his arm underneath and rest the pile in his elbow, but he ends up accidentally placing his elbow right on top of Shiro’s hands still holding the books. It’s an awkward shuffle then – Keith tries to shift his arm while Shiro tries to slide his fingers out – it’s terrible but after some shuffling, jostling, and way too much touching – the books are in Keith’s arm and Shiro’s fingers are free.

“Sorry,” Keith mumbles, looking down at the books in his hand – and very definitely not at Shiro.

“No worries,” Shiro says cheerily and Keith _knows_ that Shiro has that same smile on his face without even looking.

“These’ll be waiting at the counter for you when you’re ready,” Keith says, walking off as quickly as he can.

Lance laughs at him when he gets to the counter – Keith glares at him which does _absolutely nothing_ to shut him up. Keith rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the article on his screen.

Well, he pretends to. Out of the corner of his eye he watches Shiro walk around the store – checking out all the sections – from DVD’s, figures, statues and plushies. He ends up getting a Pop! Vinyl of Gal Gadot Wonder Woman which Keith rings up with the books. Shiro even brought the book bag back to reuse, hardly anyone does that.

“Thanks for shopping at Altean Toys, enjoy your purchases.”

“Thanks, see you again soon.”

Keith kind of hopes he does.

* * *

 

“Psst.” Lance’s noise interrupts him from checking the DVD order, but Keith ignores him.

“Hey. Keith. Hey.” Keith checks the new release box sets. There’s a few that they definitely want to order. He adds them to the cart and makes a note to bring it up when they’re finalising the order.

Lance pokes him in the ribs – hard.

Keith turns to glare at him – unsurprised to find Lance grinning at him. “Your favourite customer is here.”

He whips his head around, turning to look at the door so fast that Lance giggles at the motion from beside him. Keith can’t bring himself to care about that however – not when it’s his favourite customer – and there’s no point in denying it – at least not to himself. He doesn’t bother to respond to Lance’s comment.

Shiro’s face lights up when Keith locks eyes with him – and Keith doesn’t even try to stop the smile that echoes across his own face.

The smile stays on his face as Shiro approaches the desk. “Hey,” he says, leaning up against the counter. The counter is pretty high, and the platform Keith and Lance stand on is also raised. Keith still has a height advantage – but it’s not by much. Shiro is _damn tall_. Keith isn’t tall – but he isn't that short either – he doesn’t usually feel short, but around Shiro he does.

“Got time to help me out again?”

“Yeah, sure.” Keith agrees. He hears Lance huff laughter softly beside him which he resolutely ignores as he walks out around the counter. He walks off towards the comic shelves.

“So I was wondering if I could get the next volumes again?”

Keith’s steps falter at the words. Fuck. He hadn’t anticipated this when Shiro had first come in – couldn’t have expected that Shiro would have been back twice in under two weeks.

“Uh – I would – except that… well, the next hardcovers aren’t out yet for Saga and Lazarus. You could buy the soft covers if you want but–” but they’re not as good, but they don’t have as many extras, but you’d be mismatched. Keith shrugs, “– it’s up to you. The next volume of Pretty Deadly is a while off too, I’m sorry.”

There’s no eta currently on Pretty Deadly. Kelly Sue has a lot of projects – and it is _entirely worth the wait_ – but Keith is still sorry.

“You wouldn’t buy the soft covers?” Shiro asks, and when Keith shakes his head softly he follows up with, “why wouldn’t you buy the soft covers?” the curiosity clear in his voice.

“Well – the main reason for me is that they don’t match up. I just – can’t deal with that,” Keith feels his face flush with embarrassment, and he looks at his feet. He knows it’s stupid – but he just _can’t_ have mismatching copies. He doesn’t usually share that with customers because he knows how _weird_ it makes him sound. He also probably shouldn’t be giving a customer a reason _not to_ purchase something – but he’s also not going to lie.

“Oh – that makes sense.”

Keith’s gaze looks up – expecting teasing or mocking from Shiro, but instead, he’s just smiling at Keith. “It’s obvious you care about this stuff a lot.”

“I, umm, I do.” Keith’s cheeks light up even further – his face almost feels on fire.

“Is there anything else you could recommend?” Shiro asks, dragging Keith’s attention back to Shiro. He’s not ready to look back at Shiro yet, so he turns his attention to the shelves instead.

“You want something else instead?”

“Yeah. If I can’t grab the next volumes I may as well get her something new.”

“Okay, yeah. I can do that. Did you have anything in mind?” Keith’s eyes are already scanning the shelves, thinking of possible suggestions.

Shiro huffs a laugh, “I think you did just fine before – whatever you’d recommend.”

“Do you care if they’re hardcovers or soft covers?” It’s a question he probably should have asked the first time Shiro asked him for suggestions. He had asked if he wanted the soft cover of Saga – but he’d never asked if there was a preference. But then Shiro hadn’t seemed to mind then – or since.

“Either is fine,” Shiro replies, stepping up to stand beside Keith, looking at the shelf.

He’s standing close – Keith would usually step away if a customer were to stand this close to him. But it’s Shiro – not just any customer – so he stays where he is. Well – until he spots the book he’s after.

Keith grabs the book from the shelf, “This is Fables.” He looks at the beautiful tiger on the cover – Fables is one of his favourite series of all time. Snow is the best. He hands the hardcover sideways to Shiro. “It’s about fairy tale characters – like Snow White and the Big Bad Wolf but they’re living in New York. I highly recommend it. I’ve recommended it to a lot of people and people always love it.”

“It looks beautiful. I’m sure it will be great – thanks.”

“The uhhh, the art on the inside is by another artist – it’s not the same person as the cover artist. Just as an fyi, but um, it’s still beautiful. I really like the artist.” He hasn’t had anyone complain about it for this series – but there are some series where the disparity between the cover and inside art stands out – so he always makes a point of letting the customer know if they are admiring the art.

“Oh okay,” Shiro turns it over – it’s wrapped like all the others – so he can’t check the interiors – but he seems happy to accept that. “Is there anything else you’d recommend?”

“How about –” Keith searches the books – reaching out to run his fingers along the wooden shelf as he looks “–Nimona.” He picks the hardcover out. This one is smaller than the others – both in height and width, but he looks down at it cover fondly. “I loved this. It’s about a girl who can shapeshift and then she becomes a villain in the book and she’s not a kid – she’s a shark!”

Keith grins wildly at that, shoving the book forward with some force. “Just trust me – it’s great. I read it when it was still a webcomic and I have the hardcover at home it was so good I just had to own it. It’s just great.” He finishes with a genuine grin.

Keith flushes. He’s rambling. He never rambles. But at least if he rambles it’s about something as good as Nimona. A worthwhile rambling topic. He waits with bated breath as Shiro looks over the book.

“It looks interesting – she’s a shark?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s a line in the book. You should read it too if you get a chance. Everyone should read it.” Keith blushes – looking down at his hands. He grips his left wrist in his right – digging the fingers into the joint – a familiar motion which calmed him some.

“I hope to.” At the words Keith releases the breath he had been holding.

“Great. I think you’ll enjoy it.” He says quietly.

Shiro slips the book into his arm – on top of the copy of Fables.

“So I was thinking one more book maybe? If I haven’t exhausted all your recommendations.”

Keith laughs at the words. “There is literally no risk of that happening.” The laugh tapers off, but he keeps smiling as he searches the shelves – looking for something that would fit, hoping he’ll know it when he sees it.

“How about Ms Marvel?” He asks, pulling the trade from the shelf and handing it to Shiro, “Ms Marvel is a seriously good book – it follows this teenager who gets superpowers – kind of Spider-Man-esque but honestly I think it’s better…” Keith tapers off, considering the words he wants to say – before deciding to go all in, “I found it to be really helpful, as a kid growing up feeling out of place, this book really got that ya know.”

Shiro smiles at him softly. “That’s–”

“It’s a good book,” Keith interrupts before Shiro can say anything, “I think you’re girlfriend will enjoy it.”

“My–” Shiro barks a laugh. “Oh, Jo isn’t my girlfriend. She’s my housemate.”

“Your housemate?” Keith frowns, “Your housemate who you’re trying to date?”

“No.” Shiro scrunches his nose – before giving his head a tiny shake, “No. Jo dislocated her knee playing soccer a while back. She’s just had surgery – she’s doing rehabilitation, but it’s a lot of downtime. Time stuck in her apartment with nothing to do. Jo and I have known each other since Elementary so I thought I would buy her some stuff to entertain her and help her pass the time.”

Shiro looks away, rubbing his neck with free arm his face flushing red, “It might have been a little self-serving – I’ve also been reading the books I buy for her.” Shiro mumbles something after that Keith doesn’t quite catch.

“What?”

“And I might have wanted to come back to see the cute retail assistant who recommended such good books.”

“What?” Keith’s voice breaks on the words.

“Look – I’m not trying to hit on you in your place of work. That’s not cool and also if I make you feel uncomfortable I’ll never mention it again and I’ll even stop coming in if you want. But uhhh – if you did – if you were interested – maybe we could grab a drink and discuss the books?” The words tumble out quickly, rushing out quickly as if he were racing to get them out. Shiro looks at Keith when he finishes speaking – eyes searching Keith’s face.

“Oh.” Is all Keith can seem to say. He’s dumbstruck by the suggestion – by the conversation. Shiro who was once man-god wanted to come in – _to see him_ – and he would like to go on a date.

Shiro’s face falls, and he looks away from Keith, looking instead at the books in his hands. “That’s fine. I can just… take these to the counter myself.” Shiro turns his back, walking off and leaving Keith flabbergasted in front of the hardcovers.

Keith just stands there – staring across the room, he can see the action figures which adorn the opposite wall but he isn’t _looking at them_ , he’s lost completely in his own mind. Stuck – frozen in place – still trying to process the words. It wasn’t until he saw Shiro places the books on the counter – until he sees the worried look Lance shoots him as he slid the books towards the scanner – that Keith kicked into motion. He strides up to the counter fast – almost running to stand next to Shiro in front of the registers.

Shiro casts his gaze sideways at him for a second, before quickly looking back to Lance.

“I want to.” He blurts out. “I want to go out for a drink. With you.” Keith swallows, “I guess if you still want to?”

“I do.” Shiro agrees quickly. From the corner of his eye, Keith can see Lance jumping up and down – a motion Keith has seen many times before – that Keith knows from memory includes Lance jumping on the balls of his feet. He can see Lance’s hands bunched in front of his face – likely to stop him from squealing – but Keith tries to block it all out.

“Okay,” Keith agrees, “but only when you’ve read these ones too.” Keith reaches up to the books – Ms Marvel is still on the top and he taps his finger on it pointedly.

Shiro nods, “are you free tomorrow night? I know a place that serves late night coffee.”

“You sure you’ll be through all of those,” Keith taps the books again, “by tomorrow night?” He adds pointedly.

“Oh, that’ll be easy,” Shiro grins, “I’ve got some good motivation for it.”

This time Keith doesn’t even try to stop the echoing grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life  
> Find me at tumblr at [candybarrnerd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/candybarrnerd)


End file.
